mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Clans (Families)
Clans are group of people forming alliance to seek protection, advice, increase mafia numbers. Feel Free to add your into the list =Facebook= 神 The Oriental Mafia War Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=63439097658 帅 Secret Society aka 黑社会 http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=77012422643 ~ArchAngels~ THE SAS ELITE ASSASINS 1337 LEET http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=66944986306 300 Spartan SPT SpArT Spartan 300 http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=66230721193 42 42 Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=58173586841 A11 A11 Famiglia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=66616080759 AIG American Internet Gangsters http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=78123960574 AJC Abby Jenkin's Crew http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=80239609688 AP After Prohibition http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=70584096701 ASS Assassins http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=52192497069 AWR America Wasn't Ready http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=66807636097 BBB Best Bully Beaters http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=61162673401 BC BlackCovenanT http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=55544756394 B&C Bonnie & Clyde Gang http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=87656255347 BIM Boston Irish Mob http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=61953822516 BMI Balkan Mafia International http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=71144698355 BMF Big Money Families http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=78076160534 BMW Bandit Mafia War http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=58487746887 Blacksheeps Blacksheeps Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=54103381458 CENIDO Cenido Family http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=50892908629 {CHAIN} Crime Handling Associates Insurance Net http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=72949880814 CIA Crime International Associates http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=137014105300 CUPOLA Cupola Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=56229661617 CWSM Chicago West Side Mob http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=77006740790 CZC The Canzoneri Sicilian Mafia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=86686511960 DCAA Don Corleone Aussie Alliance http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=69014333583 RABBIT Death Rabbit Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=65417750212 COSA NOSTRA DK Cosa Nostra Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=64010431883 DKMF Dansk Mafia Family http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=24054309943 DOG Defenders of Good http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=60749158299 Dragons Dragons Family Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=52173885810 DVLZ Devilz Inc http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=59583916343 Dvs-B Deadly Viper Squad - Balkan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=65592787702 Dvs-Elite Deadly Viper Squad http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=64665081352 DYNASTY Dynasty http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=68372702805 ECM East Coast Mafia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=128958760634 EDMW Eat-Drink-Man-Woman http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=72095788640 EFC The Enalan Family Crew http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=61357861948 EFF Elite Fighting Forces http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=103527714528 greco El Greco Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=52117667331 ELITE ELITE http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=63350082775 Exalted Exalted© http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=147921920082 FBI Facebook Illuminati http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=91380838711 FIN Finland http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=59014252259 F.I.S.T. First Intl. Serbian Triad http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=75213463143 F.S.A Fearless Street Alliance http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=64092811945 FSM The Church of The Flying Spaghetti Monster Mafia Wars Parish http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=46352595748 GB Gentlemen of Ill Repute http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=74820464306 GGA The Godfather Global Alliance http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=62644838527 GR Greek Mafia Unite http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=55472299492 HEL Mafia Hellas Allies http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=52471111247 Strike-4 HHG Strike-4 http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=67351156906 HLR Highlander Mafia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=93321666808 HONOR Men of Honor 'Uomini D'onore' http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=64477144686 IBG iblyss ben gang http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=54457325355 I.C.U Ice Cold Underworld http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=81364375944 =>iD<= Implicit Death http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=73590322248 IMC International Mafia Consortium http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=74685681210 ITA La Mafia Tutto-Italiana e Pura (The All-Italian Mafia) http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=70010845680 JMG Jessica's Mafia Girls http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=55927221830 JRZ North Jersey http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=67780197532 JRZ South Jersey http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=72658868948 JRP Just Real Players http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=150189881618 -KASKUS- the Lounge Kaskuser Mafia wars http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=58864372390 {K I R} Keep It Real http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=65476916990 KillerClown Killer Clowns http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=73738987467 LSM The Lone Star Mafia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=73640737164 MAC Mafia Wars Autish Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=78047082582 {M.A.} Mafiaholics Anonymous http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=59006992063 KING Mafia Wars Add Kings http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=139060355257 McF McFamily Mafia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=68523352744 MFWA Mafia Wars Addicts http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=52055525765 MIA Military In Action http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=54073947437 MIG Murder Incorporated Gangsters http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=135775740203 M.M Madam Mafia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=72104492626 {MMA} Metropolitan Mafia Alliance http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=53734448211 MMF Mnemo Mafia Famiglia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=74727201868 MM_FU Melbourne Mafia Friends United http://mmfu.host22.com/index.php?news&nid=8 http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=204420855122 MMF Madam MaFia Family http://www.facebook.com/pages/Mafia-Wars-Group-Madam-MaFias-Family-MMF/73441656193 MMWF My Mafia Wars Family http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=67233228619 MTO Mafia Termination Order http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=74674463454 MWI Mafia Wars Indonesia http://www.facebook.com/pages/Indonesia/MWI/66888926459?v=wall MWL Mafia War Lords http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=61334347599 MWM Midwest Mafia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=152890150159 MWO Mafia-Wars.org http://www.mafia-wars.org Ltd Mafia Wars Philippines Limited http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=57649157050 MWU Mafia wars United http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=179431870152 NutHouse NutHouse Mafia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=64896471758 NK77 Not Known 1977 http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=46515214290 NKA The Ned Kelly Alliance http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=77802676484 NWO New World Order http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=84765354128 NWO-IDN New World Order Indonesian Army http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=96640051071 NYMW New York Mafia Wars http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=99212220309 OLC Ocean Leecher Mafia Wars Triad http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=74095492958 OMERTA Omertà "Code of Silence" http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=54690772875 P51 Psycho Ward 51 http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=61808113191 PETRONE.MF Petrone Mafia Family http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=183134540155 {PMF} Philippine Mafia Family http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=51595497178 Devil SATANS CRADLE (*Devilgroup*) http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=61976957242 ASS Russian Regional Family http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=68219981843 RTF Respect the Family http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=66513418372 RTR Road to Respect http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=88845339898 RUS Russian Mafia Group http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=125224315945 {SAN} Stop At Nothing http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=78109561829 S.A.S THE ELITE INTERNATIONAL MAFIA FAMILY SBM Shinebox Mafia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=75883401850 SCK Stone Cold Killer Inc http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=59973830484 SDA Society of Deadly Assassins http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=98455964001 SFU Six Feet Under http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=87934088832 SIN Strength In Numbers http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=60845769636 SMF Sexiest Mafia Wars Family http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=70111193360 SPR Super Hero's Association of Gangsters http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=63119982722 S.S.B Sadistic Skull Bangers http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=57038323471 SOLLI Thomas Solli Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=91322352243 SotE Scum Of The Earth http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=64367363151 {~TW~} Mafia TW http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=59255683735 T.H.C The Hitman Company http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=87383704096 (TFMG) The Fairest Mafia Groups http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=59099319641 TGC Tough Guy Club http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=82081019776 TGF The God Father http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=61902128009 TMW The Mafia Warriors http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=58566713935 TTD To the Death Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=63567563053 UG Ultimate Guardians Group http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=62792737054 UNMW United Nation Mafia War http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=66555428147 [ UWM ] Untouchables Worldwide Mafia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=54674414639 VFK Vicious F*cking Killers http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=71937103854 Viking Viking, Battle for Asgard http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=72554836208 WClan The Warrior Clan http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=81136344816 WISE Wise-Guys Mafia http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=74255566997 WODB World Order of Dirt Bags http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=57819213151 {W.O.H.U.G.} Warriors.Of.Hornsta'z.Ultimate.Gangsta'z.Group http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=61838151171 WYB Watch Your Back http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=94198972328 {YMC} Yorkshire Mafia Crew http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=79296465708 xXx Mafia Wars Extreme http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=56700496297